90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Campbell Price
'''Campbell Price '''is a recurring character in Season 5 of 90210, portrayed by Grant Gustin. Character He is a charming and good-looking college student from a wealthy and privileged background. Campbell is head of the Cronus Society, which is an elite secret society with many privileges. He is first introduced to Navid through Teddy, whom he attended school with previously. Navid becomes interested in joining the Cronus society, but Campbell was not interested in having him join the group. Navid eventually finds a way to come to terms with Campbell by saying he knows a movie star, referring to Liam. Season 5 Campbell is first seen at California University, where he runs into Teddy Montgomery and Navid Shirazi. He jokes about sacrificing virgins at his Cronus Society meetings, of which he is now the head. Navid thinks the secret society sounds interesting. The next day, Navid runs into Campbell and pesters him about joining the Cronus Society, eventually grabbing his attention when he name-drops Liam Court. Campbell attends a party thrown by Navid at The Offshore, at which Liam and Campbell are bored because there's no women. Liam takes them to the gym to box, which Campbell enjoys. Campbell later lets Navid and Liam into the Cronus Society. Campbell later bets on Navid's ability to score with Michaela, and although Navid scores, he tells Campbell he didn't and Campbell collects money. Later, they have another fight night in Navid's studio. During a test, Campbell texts Navid the answers to the exam he is taking and Navid uses them. Campbell asks for favors in return, but Navid seems hesitant to give them. After Liam punches out Simon, Navid asks Campbell to get the charges dropped, but Campbell states he's going to have to reciprocate at some point. Navid agrees and Liam doesn't go to jail. Campbell then has Navid take out his fiance, Sonja, while he supposedly meets with an ex, but Navid sees him kissing another woman while he's keeping Sonja occupied. As Navid spends more time with Sonja, he realizes Campbell is only marrying her because her father runs a prestigious investment banking company and Campbell will have a great job in line for when he graduates. Navid exposes Campbell's lies, which prompts Campbell to kick Navid out of Cronus. He later uses every opportunity to flaunt his power and belittle Navid. In fact, when Cronus gets in trouble for cheating, Campbell sets up Navid to take the fall. Liam overhears him plotting the downfall as he is sleeping with Sydney Price, Campbell's stepmother. Navid and Liam then concoct a scheme for Liam to befriend them once again and find evidence that they all cheated. Campbell forces Liam to assault Navid to prove his loyalty. However, their scheme works after Liam suggests a cheating method and Navid exposes it to the teacher. Campbell promises to get both Navid and Liam back. He then exposes Sydney's usage of Liam to get information on himself so that she can get his dad's inheritance. However, he later gets expelled from C.U. and runs into Liam and Sydney at a concert. He is denied backstage entrance after Liam challenges him to a fight and he backs down. Category:Characters